Betrayal
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This takes place after Girl In the Flower Dress, what if Skye was trying to find a half-sister whose Charlie McGee as known as Firestrater from the Stephen King book who in a A.U was best friend's with Carrie White who never died with her mother? What does Elliot Spencer have to do with this? I could see Dianna Argon playing Charlie from Firestrater. TY BludFang 4 the story
1. Chapter 1

_Betrayal_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f _

_Part One_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**First I want to thank ian rowley for being a great friend as well as brother from another mother and telling me the best way to write this fanfiction. This is me giving him a shout-out for how this story will go. **_

_**I also want to tell everyone to go check out our website .com to hear great music from him and watch our film Finish What Ya Started as well as the debut of MoonTyme's first webseries of the same name. **_

_**That's also important because there's a promo for a book where the character Claire is from and it's called Rise which will be out in December.**_

_**Next Carrie and Charlie are from Stephen King. In this alterate Universe Carrie and Charlie went to school together. Charlie got Carrie out of town after the Prom incident and they are about eighteen when this story takes place. I am borrowing Pepper Potts from Iron Man. **_

_**This is offically a Agents of Shield/Leverage Crossover. **_

_The name poped up in the videos and the computer cross reference the name Charlie Mcgee with Carrie White from the card Skye had given them. The head boss hasn't seen that name in years and so he sat down as he was about to explain: _

_"The reason why I'm about to give you this information is because she is your family and that's it. Charlie and Carrie are very dangerous people not because there evil. I don't believe they are evil but they never had the chance to nuture there gifts because no one ever told them. Carrie is a level seven telekinesis, she can move things with her mind and do a lot of other things." Caulson told her and paused again. _

_"Your sister Charlie Mcgee is a Level Seven Pyrokinetic basically a firestarter." Caulson said and then added, "There are few people who might know there well abouts and one lives in Oregon named Elliot Spencer. You will be given a short time to talk to him about what he knows and I will escort you. That's not negoitable." _

_Sky couldn't believe all of this and even if Caulson felt betrayed by her. She still holds a place in his heart and she said, "Did they do something? Why did they leave town?" _

_Caulson paused and said, "This video was taken by many angles. It's believe that your half-sister..." _

_"Sister..." Sky carefully corrected him. _

_"Charlie was trying to help her leave without any more damage but in the end helped Carrie finish what she started." Caulson said and then play the video. _

_After ten minutes Sky couldn't believe this and was overwhlemed. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Betrayal_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f _

_Part Two_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**First I want to thank ian rowley for being a great friend and telling me the best way to write this fanfiction. This is me giving him a shout-out for how this story will go. **_

_**I also want to tell everyone to go check out our website .com to hear great music from him and our film Finish What Ya Started as well as the debut of MoonTyme's first webseries of the same name. **_

_**That's also important because there's a promo for a book where the character Claire is from and it's called Rise which will be out in December.**_

_**Next Carrie and Charlie are from Stephen King. In this alterate Universe Carrie and Charlie went to school together. Charlie got Carrie out of town after the Prom incident and they are about eighteen when this story takes place. I am borrowing Pepper Potts from Iron Man. **_

_**This is offically a Agents of Shield/Leverage Crossover. **_

_"I understand this..." Caulson said and Sky replied, "You don't! She was trying to do the right thing, she was trying to help the only person who understands her and you locked them up like there animals." _

_Sky was pissed and sat back down as Caulson was angry with her for her betrayed but now realized he had betrayed her. _

_"You deserve answers." Caulson whispered and told the calvary to go to Oregon. _

_Elliot was cleaning up for the night as there were no new cases and Parker came down with a tank-top as well as shorts. As she pick up a package and Elliot looked up at her. _

_"No judging." Parker said and Elliot held up his hands. _

_He was touching his neck and looked down at a scar on his right shoulder. He remembered a scare little girl who was mad as hell about what was going on. _

_"Your Okay." Parker said and Elliot replied, "Yeah." _

_Parker walked slowly and sat down. _

_"You could tell me. I'm not old Parker, I'm feeling in a relationship but still a kick ass thief Parker and half-naked." Parker said. _

_Elliot took a breath and said, "I told you one time that you never should asked me a question because I will tell you the truth." _

_Parker shook her head yes and Elliot asked if she really wanted to know. _

_Parker paused and then the door opened as Elliot was about to inform them they are closed. Caulson came in with the calvgary and Sky who stare a hole in him. _

_Parker knew this could be trouble and so she scratch the back of her ear which Hardison knew what to do. _

_"That won't be neccessary, we are not here to be hostile." Caulson said and Elliot replied, "You have no business here, they have nothing to do with what our past..." _

_"Elliot I'm not here to be hostile." Caulson said and Elliot slammed his knife then went face to face with the calvgary because she stepped in front of him._

_"I know who she is and if you're not here to be Hostile, she leaves." Elliot demanded and Caulson replied, "Elliot this is Charlie's sister Sky." _


	3. Chapter 3

_Betrayal_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f _

_Part Three_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**First I want to thank ian rowley for being a great friend and telling me the best way to write this fanfiction. This is me giving him a shout-out for how this story will go. **_

_**I also want to tell everyone to go check out our website .com to hear great music from him and our film Finish What Ya Started as well as the debut of MoonTyme's first webseries of the same name. **_

_**That's also important because there's a promo for a book where the character Claire is from and it's called Rise which will be out in December.**_

_**Next Carrie and Charlie are from Stephen King. In this alterate Universe Carrie and Charlie went to school together. Charlie got Carrie out of town after the Prom incident and they are about eighteen when this story takes place. I am borrowing Pepper Potts from Iron Man. **_

_**This is offically a Agents of Shield/Leverage Crossover. **_

_Elliot stopped and looked at Sky then she went up to him which made Parker ready to get in her face. Sky was going to punch him and Parker block then gripped it. _

_"Parker!" Elliot yelled and Caulson replied, "She's not here to hurt anyone." Calvgary went to break it up and Elliot stopped that noise. He stood in front of her and said, "I'll be your Huckleberry if you do touch her. Parker let go!" _

_Parker did and Sky's hand hurt. Elliot turned to Sky and said, "I guess you want answers."_

_Hardison came down while Parker went upstairs to get some clothes on. Elliot heard the whispered to Hardsion what to look for and he shook his head. He sat down with Sky across from him. _

_"Your sister Charlie as you know is a..." Elliot said and Sky replied, "Level Seven Firestarter." Elliot looked down and said, "I do things some good and bad. Mostly good now but I worked with the Shield in babysitting your sister and her friend who had destroyed." _

_"Skip that part please." Sky said and Elliot took a breath. _

_"They didn't trust me because they were being detained but first we covered it up as best we can. Carrie was scared and Charlie seemed to know what to do in calming her down. Some of the agents wanted to "help" and as I was trying to get the agents to leave them alone. It was Carrie used her gift to put a knife through my shoulder. Charlie backing her friend up was ready to burn the unit down and she was tranqulized." Elliot told them and Sky replied, "A little higher..." _

_"After I bled I still came back and I knew to duck. I help in there development and..." Elliot said and sat back staring a hole in Caulson. _

_"Shield believe that in order to rehabbed them that Elliot while was a big help needed to leave so they could begin to trust us. The transfer was difficult but I've heard they have done good. I don't know where they are and that's the truth." Caulson said and added, "Everything Elliot said is true. He was trying to help them as best as he can." _

_Skye was good but Hardsion was better because during this conversation he had an ear piece on to Parker who had started the program which takes audio then tracks the location of any person or place. So if Hardsion had it on and said Parker in a park then the program could find out where she is. The program could find the park as well. _

_**The School **_

_Carrie was humming to herself as she was working on a few outfits at the same time. Charlie walked in and saw the person she called her sister do this. _

_"You know you could be a fashion icon." Charle said and Carrie still learning more of the outside world knew that was a compliment. _

_"It's relaxing. Can you put on Mozart." Carrie said and Charlie did just that. _

_"You know one of these days you're really going to have to listen to music with words." Charlie said and Carrie snickered because the last time that happened it wasn't good. _

_"I was easedropping and I heard that we're getting a visit by someone higher up from the "the good guys." Charlie said and Carrie put the instruments down. _

_"What do you think?" Carrie asked and Charlie paused for a second then said, "Let's see if he or she is a tool first." _

_"I miss that guy." Carrie said and Charlie shook her head because she did too. _

_"Chalrie, do you think he could find your parents? Do you think that's why that took him away because Elliot knew?" Carrie asked and Charlie shook her head yes. _


End file.
